Garry Villette
Name: Garry "Garou" Villette Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: werewolves, wolves, astronomy, ice skating, ice hockey Appearance: Garry is of above-average height, being 5'11" tall. At 182lb, he is on the verge of being overweight, though the added weight is from a larger muscle mass after continued exercise and not from fat. He has long scruffy black hair that he ties back into a ponytail, with a fringe that just reaches the top of his eyes and nearly covers his matching color eyebrows. He has a thick black mustache and a thick black beard extending from ear to ear. His eyes are brown, although he likes to wear gold-colored contacts from time to time, purely for aesthetic reasons and not to improve his sight. His skin is fairly pale. When he was abducted, he was wearing a black T-shirt depicting a wolf howling at the moon, dark grey jeans and black tennis shoes. He had his contacts on at the time. Biography: Garry was born on September 4th 1989 to parents Maurice and Elise Villette in St. Paul, where he has lived all his life. His parents originally lived in Montreal, Quebec, before a transfer in his father's job saw them move to the Twin Cities area nine years prior to Garry's birth. He has two brothers and one sister: Michel, 22 and currently studying politics at the University of Minnesota; Noah, 17, a junior year at Bayview, and Stephanie, aged 15 and a freshman at Bayview. Only Maurice and Elise speak fluent French, their children speaking some of the language but preferring to use English. Life was comparatively normal for Garry and nothing major happened in his life until he was in his freshman year. One particular evening a couple of months after his 15th birthday, he decided to watch An American Werewolf in London, and thoroughly enjoyed the movie. The idea of werewolves and the mythology surrounding them intrigued the boy, and over the next couple of months, he scoured the Internet for more information on lycanthropy. After several months, the intrigue turned into an obsession. He started wearing darker clothes picturing wolves/werewolves, wearing gold contact lenses, and had even considered getting a tattoo of a wolf's head on the back of his shoulder. Garry doesn't believe that he is a werewolf, but he sometimes wishes that he really was one, or could turn into one without the whole 'mindlessly killing everyone in sight' aspect to it. Because of his strange interest, many of the other students consider him to be weird and give him a wide berth. Garry doesn't mind this, preferring to keep to himself when out of classes anyway. Despite his love of werewolves, he isn't a violent person at all. Garry is straight, but has no love interest as of yet. Due to Maurice and Elise being big supporters of the Canadian ice hockey team, the sport was big in the Villette household, and Garry was no exception. He was interested in skating and hockey way before he got into werewolves, and learnt to ice skate when he was 8. During his sophomore year, he tried out for and managed to get into Bayview's ice hockey team, much to his and his family's delight. As part of his interest in lycanthropy, he was intrigued by the different phases of the moon, which in turn sparked another great interest of his; astronomy. The mechanics of the planets, their orbits, what occurs during different eclipses and the stars fascinated him, and he would often stay up late gazing at the stars in the night sky. At Bayview, his strongest subject is biology, though he averages about a B+ in that. He also takes physics, art and English, scraping a C grade in each of those. His nickname is "Garou", deriving from the French term for a werewolf, loup-garou, and when playing on the ice hockey team, he jokes to himself that he's 'the wolf among the huskies'. Advantages: Garry is quite a strong person, so he'd be able to carry a heavy weapon without it slowing him down much. His strength would also allow him to hold his own if he got involved in a fight. Disadvantages: Due to his weird obsession, Garry has next to no friends and potentially a few enemies, so allies would be hard to come by. He isn't violent, isn't extremely intelligent, and is also a larger and easier target to hit due to his size. Designated Number: Male student no. 145 --- Designated Weapon: Ji Conclusion: Vampires are so V3, right B145? It's all about the werewolves now. Well, at least it's not ninjas again. And hey, he has a melee weapon, so maybe he can do some tearing and feasting on flesh or something. At least give us some howls. The above biography is as written by JamesRenard. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: JamesRenard Kills: Jake Crimson, Kitty Gittschall Killed By: Kris Hartmann Collected Weapons: Ji (assigned weapon, taken by Clio Gabriella), sai (from Reiko Ishida, taken by Clio Gabriella), branch (picked up in the forest, broken and discarded when used against Jake Crimson), paintball gun (from Ben Powell), improvised wooden stake (picked up from ground, discarded after being used on Kitty Gittschall), Bagh Nakh (from Kitty Gittschall), S&W 659 (from Kitty Gittschall, to Saul Fetteralf) Allies: Saul Fetteralf, Cyrille LaBlanche, Miranda Merchant, Luke Templeton, Sunil Savarkar, Rena Peters, Dustin Royal Enemies: Clio Gabriella, Jake Crimson, Kitty Gittschall, Kris Hartmann Mid-game Evaluation: Garry started his game around the base of the central mountain. Scared and angry, he took his weapon out of the bag and kept hold of it for defensive purposes, then went walking around. Some time later, he heard his friend Saul Fetteralf cry out and immediately headed in his direction to meet up with him. The pair were soon approached by Cyrille LaBlanche and then Miranda Merchant, both of whom appeared to be friendly and teamed up with them. The group then decided to leave the area and look for Violetta Lindsberg, Cyrille's girlfriend. After a mild disagreement on where to head off to next, they eventually decided on going to the ranger station, Garry taking the rear to keep an eye out for sneak attacks. The journey to the station didn't go as planned, as the group ended up going in the wrong direction. Cyrille then suddenly ran into a nearby tunnel entrance, prompting Garry to run in after her. Cyrille soon realized her mistake and left the tunnel the way she came in, walking ahead and losing the others in the process. Garry had followed her out of the tunnel and was about to try and catch up with her, but he was instead confronted by Miranda, who'd had a change of heart and wanted no part in finding Violetta any more. Garry had a heated argument with Miranda, who then departed the group without saying a word. Garry then proceeded to look for Cyrille, inadvertently leaving Saul behind in the tunnel. Garry soon realized that Saul wasn't following him, and tried to backtrack, only getting himself lost in the process. He then heard voices in the distance and followed them until he came across Reiko Ishida, who was standing over the dead body of Sally Connelly and the critically injured Cyrille. Reiko immediately fled, while Garry tried to tend to Cyrille. The girl knew her time was running near, so she handed Garry her beret, requesting that he find Violetta and give it to her, before passing away in front of Garry. Out of respect, Garry decided to wear the beret and immediately set upon tracking Violetta down, but not before picking up the sai used to kill Sally, and delivering a rant at Danya though one of the cameras. After departing the scene of the murders, he eventually made it back to the tunnels, but there was sadly no sign of Saul whatsoever. Afterwards, he resumed the search for Violetta, finding a stream and following it all the way to its mouth, where he turned south and walked along the eastern beach. When walking on the beach, he saw two students in the distance, Bounce Volkova and Victoria Logan, and started running over to meet them, asking if they knew where Violetta was. Unfortunately, his physique and weapon on hand instead scared the girls and they were shy to aid him, as well as having no idea where she was anyway. He asked the pair if they could look out for the girl, and then left them to continue his search southwards. Several hours later, Garry reached the southern cliffs where he met up with Luke Templeton. After a brief rest, Garry set off again, but twisted his ankle when he accidentally stepped in a small dip. Forced to wait for his ankle to heal, Garry fell asleep during the night and was woken up by the announcements marking the start of Day 3. He was distraught to hear that his good friend Augustus MacDougal and had been murdered, and even more so when it was announced that Violetta had taken her own life out of grief. Absolutely distraught over the news, he broke down crying, blaming himself for not finding her soon enough. Shortly afterward, both Marion Summers and Clio Gabriella arrived. While Marion just fell asleep straight away, Clio had a brief conversation with Luke and Garry, then headed for the cliffs, Garry believing that she was about to hurl herself over the edge. To Garry's relief, Luke managed to talk her out of it and she walked away from the cliff to get some sleep. However, she started suffering a nightmare and Garry watched as Luke approached her. Clio woke up suddenly and shot Luke twice, before pulling the trigger a third time and ending his life. Garry, initially shocked at the mindless murder she'd just committed, angrily charged at Clio and pinned her down. She managed to get some solid hits in, but Garry turned it around and began to choke her. However, he couldn't go through with killing her, and let her go, ready to run away. However, Clio grabbed his ankle, tripping him and kicking him while he was on the floor. As soon as Garry got to his feet, Clio shoved him over the edge of the cliff. Garry fell several metres into the water, but managed to survive the fall, immediately making his way to an alcove to hide out. Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I don't know what happened before I got here, but neither of you deserved this. ... You hear that, Mr. Danya, or whatever your damn name is?! None of us deserve this, but you of all people most definitely do!"'' '-Garry launches a verbal attack at Danya moments after Sally Connelly and Cyrille LaBlanche have died.' Other/Trivia In July '11 Garry won the BKA for killing Kitty Gittschall. Garry is tied with Annaliese Hansen, R.J. Lowe, Peter Siu, and Joe Rios for being rolled the most times in V4; 4 times in all. *1st roll: Swap Card used, Marco Stonecastle dying instead. *2nd roll: Hero Card used, Rachel's Courtney Bradley dying instead. *3rd roll: Hero Card used, GeneralGoose's Sunil Savarkar dying instead. *4th roll: Was not saved. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Garry, in chronological order. The Past: *Kiss and Tell Pre-Game: *Browsing *Hungry Like the Wolf V4: *The 8-Ball Knows *Extinguishing the Light of the Future *Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light *Stamina *Caged in Like Animals *These Three Remain *Selfish *Walk On Water Or Drown *I'll Huff and I'll Puff *No Such Thing as a Perfect Plan *House Made of Sticks *Livebait *Mistaken Identity *Burn On Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Garry Villette. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *So far, one of my favourite characters and one I'd definitely like to see make it to the final 10. - Inky *Garry's a tricky character for me. I thought he had some really strong pregame bits, and he took a concept that had the potential to be super obnoxious and gimmicky and actually went to reasonable and cool places with it. He had good, established relationships and a close friend. This let Garry start the game strong. He had some interesting interactions and some good scenes, even if they sometimes angled towards the dramatic (like his battle with Clio Gabriella). The issue that turns up as the game goes on, though, is that Garry sort of gets thrust into the spotlight and treated as a protagonist a lot, when sometimes he's not really doing great stuff. His killing of Kitty is violent and shows a bad side of him, and he gets some flak for that but never really seems to grapple with it as much as I'd've liked to see. The biggest problem, though, is Saul. Saul was adopted by Garry's handler, and while that worked okay when they were apart, once they reunited he basically became Garry's satellite character. I was personally more invested in Saul beforehand, and so this was really jarring, because there was a lot of the usual one-handler-two-characters thing, where one characterizes the other in their thoughts but it doesn't really match up to what we see. The last problem I had was that a big scene, between Garry's killing of Kitty and his final thread, the bit where he actually had a chance to develop and respond to his mistake, has a placeholder at the bottom saying pretty much "More to come" and then it never did. Placeholders are among my least favorite trends of V4, and in this case substituted for some pretty key stuff. I don't mean to sound like Garry was horrible or something. He was decent in most ways. He was just another clear flagship who I actually liked less than his handler's lesser-known characters. Garry's death was overall a nice one, though, especially since it was willing to be a lot more violent than many handlers are with characters they're super fond of. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students